Tough Love
by Ponyboysgirl1
Summary: This story takes place after the book, Ponyboy is dating a girl, but she's a soc. What will the outcome be of them dating? CHAPTER 11 IS UP!Finally!
1. Meeting Jenny

Title: Tough Love  
  
Rating:PG-13 maybe R at times, but I will warn you before it turns R.  
  
Category: General/Romance  
  
Summary: Ponyboy is dating a soc that he loves, but what happens when people find out about them? What will the socs do?  
  
Disclaimer: It's as simple as the word "NO"! I do NOT own the Outsiders. I only own the characters that I make up.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Outsiders fic, so please at least read the first two chapters before you start to think how horrible it is! Thank you.. I know that I suck at writing and I am sorry, but I enjoy it. I hope to get some reviews! Even flames are accepted, but please don't be to harsh! Thank you!  
  
Tough Love  
  
Chapter - Meeting Jenny: Jenny's POV  
  
" When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house I had just two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."  
  
I began to read aloud. How could it be that I had only read one sentence in the book, and it was already hard to read it? I had heard about this book before, it was recently published about a month and a half ago. It was the talk of our school. Why? Because a boy at our school wrote it. Ponyboy Curtis.   
  
I had heard many rumors about why he had written it, but I know the cold hard truth. His English teacher had asked him to write a theme or else he would fail the class. But by the time Pony had written the so called "theme" he had totally forgotten that it was a homework assignment. He put his heart and soul into that theme, and he used his writing as a way to let go of his anger.   
  
I don't blame him though, he has been through so much in the past year. Two of his best friends were killed. Pony never got a proper chance to say good-bye to either of them. I bet you're wondering how I know so much about Ponyboy, I had never read the theme even though it had been published into a novel.   
  
I haven't been able to bring myself to read it. Why? Because I am in the book that Ponyboy wrote. For I am a soc, and I am also Ponyboy's girlfriend. My name is Jenny, Jenny Valance. If you are wondering, yes, I am Cherry's younger sister.I'll bet that you're thinking that would be weird. But let me explain to you the whole story, then you'll see that it's not all that weird at all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, but I promise it DOES get better, and the chapters WILL be longer! The begining's are always boring. Sorry. But please read and review!! 


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2: Finding Out- Jenny's POV  
  
Pony and I have been goin together for about two months, sure we've had our ups and downs, for instance when all my so called "friends" found out about us.   
  
  
  
Lets just say that I haven't talked to any of them since. They gave me the cold shoulder, but it was fine, at least I had Pony. And let me tell you, he is definitely worth it.  
  
I know that it sounds crazy, but I think that we are both in love. I just get that butterfly feeling when I see him, and it feels great.   
  
  
  
Another thing I'll bet your wondering about it what my sister Cherry though about all of this. Before me and Ponyboy were together Cherry was just about the only soc who would talk to Pony. She was awful nice to him back when the whole big mess with Johnny and everything went on, and I just wish that I could have met Pony sooner so that I could have been there for him. But it just didn't turn out that way.  
  
  
  
Anyways, Cherry loves Pony as much as I do, but of course, in a different brotherly kind of way. She sure is proud of me for sticking up for what I think is right and being with Pony even though I knew I would lose everything. But the only thing I only lost was my "soc" name, no body calls me a soc anymore. Only old friends, but when they try to talk to me I just shrug them off. Like I said, I will never talk to them again.   
  
  
  
I don't like to call myself a soc anymore. I prefer to be called nothing. I dress like the middle class now so people won't think I am a soc and bug me and Pony about it.   
  
  
  
Pony will always be considered a greaser as long as he is here in Tulsa, but it doesn't bug me any. The only thing I hate about it is when people will criticize Pony about being with me saying stuff to us like " You're to good for that piece of trash," and " Get away from her you Greaser! She doesn't really like you, she's just going out with you for kicks." someone once said to Pony. I knew that that had hurt Pony really bad. It wasn't true, and I had to explain just how untrue it was. So we try to avoid the socs as much as we can.   
  
  
  
Another thing is the gang, yes, I consider Darry, Soda, Two-bit, and (well I guess) Steve apart of my family. They have accepted me and I am so grateful for it. We all get along real well, except me and Pony don't get along real well with Steve. Steve has never liked Pony, even before he met me. Therefore, he never really liked me either. Mostly because he thinks we're just stupid little tag-along kids. Personally I don't like him either though, mostly because of the things he does to Pony.   
  
Another bad thing is that the gang is always ragging on Pony and me for goin out, just because we're the youngest. They say lots of stuff that I know embarrasses Pony and myself too.  
  
One time, Pony and I were in his room studying, and of course we just had to fall asleep on the bed. And when Darry and Soda got home, Steve being the jerk that he is, told Darry that we... well you know... you get the picture. Darry was not happy about that one. He came in there yelling and screaming his head off! Pony got grounded for a week and I couldn't see him the whole week which almost killed me, I missed him so much. To this very day I doubt that Darry believes us. I don't think we are old enough for that kind of relationship just yet.   
  
Sure we hold hands, and kiss... well ...a lot, but we manage to keep everything under control, at least until we're older. And I don't think that the gang will ever stop making fun of us every time we hug or kiss, but it's okay, at least we're together, and that's all that matters.   
  
  
  
Pony and I are going to the movies tonight, and I am at home curling my long strawberry blond hair. I picked out a nice skirt and a decent looking blue top. But not to nice looking, I wouldn't want people thinking I was a soc. I already know what Pony will wear. Jean pants with a plain t-shirt that probably used to belong to Soda.  
  
Cherry helped me get ready, she put some light make-up on me and curled my hair. I look a lot like Cherry except that I am not as tall and a bit smaller.  
  
I walked up Pony's front steps, the ones that I had walked up hundreds of times and opened the front door, which I always did.   
  
I quickly realized that was a mistake. I looked up and saw Pony in the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
" I'm sorry..." I said shyly when I saw him. He wasn't ready yet. And I felt like a complete idiot for just walking in like that. It was a house full of boys and they never bothered to close the door when they took showers.   
  
" Don't worry about it." Pony said as we both slightly blushed. He quickly went into his and Soda's room and shut the door.  
  
I looked around and saw only Soda sitting on the couch.  
  
" You're lucky Darry aint here!" Soda said laughing. Then he winked which made me feel much better. I smiled. Soda could make anyone smile no matter what, I swear it.  
  
" I'm sorry... I really should have knocked before just barging in here." I said slowly.  
  
" Hey don't even worry about it you can come in and out as you please it's not a problem." Soda said.  
  
" Thanks." I answered him. Then Ponyboy walked into the room wearing just as I suspected, but still looking as handsome as ever. His hair was put back with gel, the way that it always was. He still had lots of blond in his hair, but the roots were black. I knew that he was happy that it was growing back to his natural color, but I didn't mind it how it was. He looked great either way. I looked at his face, and I could tell he was still embarrassed. I smiled a smile that said not to be embarrassed anymore.  
  
" Hey." he said.  
  
" Hi." I said back. Even though we had been going together for about two months I still got butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him. Call it whatever you want, but I think it's what they call love.  
  
We are both shy, and often don't need to say anything to each other. Sometimes we just sit with each other in silence, and it doesn't bug me. I enjoy it actually. I knew what he was thinking and he knew what I was thinking and that was our way of talking to each other.   
  
  
  
Soda finally broke the silence. " So where are you guys going?" he asked.  
  
" We're gunna go to the movies or just hang out there if the movie aint good." Pony said. And I nodded in agreement.   
  
" Does Darry know?" Soda asked.  
  
" Yes, he knows. You think I'd risk gettin' in trouble by not tellin' him?" Pony asked.  
  
" No, I was just making sure Pon, be back by 12 okay? You know what, make that 11:30, I don't want Darry yellin' at me for you bein' out to late you hear me?" he asked.  
  
" I know. I know!" Pony said.  
  
" Bye Soda." I said.  
  
" Bye Pony, bye Jenny." he yelled back as we were walking out the door.  
  
I really hoped that tonight would be a good night. I smiled to myself as we walked down the street to the movies hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, well that's it for right now.. I hope that it explains a little bit more. And I think that you will like the next chapter..   
  
Paris: Thank-you for your review, I am sorry that it was short. I will try to keep them longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!  
  
Naria4: Thank-you! I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. Danger

Ok, well here is the new part... I hope that you all like it. Please if you read, REVIEW! Thank-you!   
  
WARNING: This part is going to be rated R: For violence..*Not TOO violent though*! I just want to be on the safe side...  
  
Chapter 3- Danger- Jenny's POV  
  
Pony and I were about five minutes from the movie house, and for now we both enjoy walking, at least until Ponyboy can drive. We are both still kind of new at the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, and I know it does sound insane, but we are 14 years old, and we are in love. I know it... I can feel it. And tonight, I want to tell Pony for the first time. I know that it will be perfect.  
  
" So, how was your day?" he asked me.  
  
" It's going better.. now that you're here." I said softly squeezing his hand.  
  
He turned to face me, and he took both of my hands in his own.  
  
" Wow, you look beautiful tonight." he said shyly.  
  
" Thank-you. You don't look to bad your self." I said winking.  
  
Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was hard for him to tell me things like that, and he rarely did it. I swear he is so shy, even worse than me! But, he didn't need to give me compliments all the time, I knew that he was thinking them, I could tell by his expressions and actions, and that's good enough for me.  
  
Just as he started to pull me in closer to him we both heard a sound behind where I was standing. We both quickly broke apart, and Pony grabbed my hand and put me behind him. I looked around and noticed that we were standing next to a vacant lot, which I knew was not a good thing. I silently prayed that it was just one of the gang messing with us, but I heard something that I knew wasn't one of the gang.  
  
" Hey greaser!" a voice said.  
  
  
  
We both turned around to face the voice, but we heard another form the opposite direction. And before we knew it, we were surrounded by five socs. I knew three of them. They were all juniors at our school. Pony and I were only freshman, and I knew that there was no way that Pony could take on all five of them, for goodness sakes they were all twice his size. Pony still held my hand and I didn't know what to do, and I was freaking out. Before I knew it I screamed as loud as I could. One of the boys that I knew from school came up behind me and covered my mouth. Another guy came to help try to keep me under control. And the other four socs went for Pony.  
  
They pinned him against the wall, just like the two socs did to me. Pony and I were within five or six feet of each other in between two walls in a lot.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with as girl like her?" one of them asked.  
  
" You're trash, you don't belong with her kind!" Another one yelled.  
  
" She belongs with me!" One of the ones holding me down said. Then I remembered who it was. His name was Jason, he had asked me out just a week before, and I told him that I was already with someone. And when he wouldn't leave me alone, I told him off and embarrassed him in front of all his damn soc friends.   
  
  
  
Jason pushed me up against the wall harder and started to grab at my clothes. When Ponyboy saw this, he went crazy, he yelled and screamed and was trying to get to me.  
  
" Oh, no you don't!" One of the ones holding Pony said. He threw him against the wall and I saw blood dripping down from the wall.  
  
" You are going to watch every single second." he said.  
  
  
  
Then one of them took out a switchblade and held it up to Pony's throat.  
  
" No!!!" I yelled while Jason was still trying to grab at me.  
  
I started to feel tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
" Pony.. no.." I said softly crying. They were beating Pony up real bad.   
  
I could see blood smeared on the ground. And I knew that they were planning on rapping me. One was holding me down and Jason was trying to kiss me. I knew that this was all Jason's idea. He had asked his friends to help him... get me. I didn't like the word rape. It wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let it. I started to feel my forehead bleed by my right eye. I didn't want to die, and I sure as hell didn't want Pony to die. The two boys were covering my view of Ponyboy so that I couldn't see if he was okay or not.  
  
  
  
Just as Jason tried to kiss me some more, I heard a blood curdling scream and then they all started to run off as fast as they could.   
  
I managed to crawl over to Pony.. he had been stabbed in his lower stomach sort of on the side. I immediately started to scream and cry for help. Pony was barely conscious in my arms. I held his head in my lap.   
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps coming this way, and I hoped to god that it wasn't the socs.  
  
As the figure came closer, I realized that it was Two-bit.   
  
"Oh... god." He said when he reached me.  
  
" Stay here Jenny, I'm gunna go get help. He picked up Ponyboy, and I knew that he could easily carry him to the Curtis's. It was only about five or six minutes away from where we where.  
  
" NO! I have to come with you." I started to stand up, but realized that wrapped around my wrists and ankles there was rope.. heavy rope. Why didn't I remember them doing this to me? Did I pass out? I didn't have time to think back. I would be fine, but if Pony didn't get help soon, he wouldn't be.   
  
" I'll be fine! Please hurry!" I cried desperately.  
  
" I will hurry, and I will send one of the boys to come get you in a couple minutes. Don't worry just sit here tight." He said as he ran off quicker than I have ever seen him run before.  
  
It seamed like years until I saw Steve and Soda running toward me. Although, I am sure that it was only about seven minutes.  
  
" Jenny! Are you okay? What did they do? What happened?" Soda asked as he and Steve rushed up to me.  
  
I suddenly felt awful embarrassed. I could only remember some of what had happened. I knew that I wasn't rapped thankfully.   
  
" Jenny? What happened kid?" Soda asked again gently. He and Steve started to cut the rope off with their switchblades.  
  
" Ponyboy!??" I suddenly yelled out.  
  
"Where is he? Is he okay? Please say he is okay..." I begged.  
  
" I dunno Jenny.. Darry said he looked like he would be okay. The cut was deep, but not to bad. He's a tough kid, he'll be alright. What about you? What happened?" Soda asked while Steve finished cutting off the ropes on my wrists.  
  
I slowly calmed down and elucidated what had happened, and we quickly made our way to the hospital.  
  
On the way there I told them what had happened, and explained how it was my fault. I felt so guilty. Of course though, they didn't buy it, and said that it was all the socs fault. They said that everything bad that happened in our city was the socs fault. It personally didn't make me feel any better. I still felt that it was my fault.   
  
When we got to the hospital I saw Darry and Two-bit sitting in the waiting room chairs. They both rushed up to me.  
  
" Are you okay Jenny?" The said at the same time.  
  
I was tired of people asking. All I wanted to do was see Pony and make sure that he was alright.   
  
" Yeah, I am fine.. what about Pony? Is he okay?" I asked hurriedly.  
  
" Yeah.. he is going to be fine. Doc says that he got stabbed in the lower stomach near his right side. And he has some pretty bad cuts and bruises, but he'll be fine. What about you?" he asked worried. I knew they were all just worried about me, and I was glad that people cared about me.  
  
Darry pulled me aside from everyone else, and I noticed that we were near the bathrooms. Whatever he was gunna say, it wasn't something that he wanted everyone to hear.  
  
" Listen, what did they do to you?" Darry asked sounding sort of angry. I don't blame him, he did need to know what happened. It was just hard for me.  
  
" I'm not gunna lie to you, this is a little embarrassing for me, since you are my boyfriends brother and all... and I just-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Darry cut me off.  
  
" Jenny.. don't be embarrassed about nothing, whatever happened was not your fault... I need to know that you're safe. Pony would kill me if he found out that you were hurt and I didn't know about it." Darry said.  
  
" They did some inappropriate things, nothing to bad, they kissed me and that's about it." I said feeling my ears get hot.  
  
" Some inappropriate things? They'll pay for what they've done. Trust me." He said staring at my neck.  
  
I was confused, what on Earth was he talking about? I felt hot tears sting my eyes, and I didn't want Darry to see me cry. I ran into the girls bathroom and I saw what Darry was talking about. There were two hickeys on my neck. Even though it was just my neck I felt violated. I suddenly had all the sympathy in the world for all the women who have gone through worse than what I went through tonight. I was considered lucky. But how was I going to face Pony. I felt like I had cheated on him or something. I looked at my face closely. I had a cut on the right side of my forehead that was pretty deep. And I had some minor cuts and bruises. My face was basically all scraped up like I had fallen on the ground. But instead I was pushed up against the wall. I quickly dried my red eyes that had major bags under them, and I walked back out to where the gang was.  
  
Soda walked up to me " Hey! Do you wanna go see Pony?" he asked  
  
" Really!?" I asked excitingly.   
  
" Yeah, he just woke up, and we all went in together. It's your turn." he said.  
  
I got so excited, that I forgot that I hurt anywhere, my headache was gone, and I felt nothing but happiness. A nurse motioned for me to follow her and I did.   
  
We walked down a long hall and I had a slight smile on my face. She lead me to a door that said 33, and then she left. I slowly opened the door...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I really did NOT like how that chapter came out.. I am sorry... the next one will be better...I promise!:)  
  
Paris: Thank you for reviewing again! Was this length good too?:)   
  
Naria4: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review.  
  
Mrs.Sodapopcurtis: This chapter was even longer! So I hope that you liked it! Thank you so much for the review.  
  
becc-gallanter: Thank you so much for your review! I don't think that I am a good writer, and I basically only wrote because I enjoy it.. and one day I just decided to post it here! So thank you so much! I hope you will stick with me:) 


	4. The Hospital

Author's Note:  
  
Ok, just to clear some things up... I am asking for people's suggestions only because I want my readers to enjoy my writing. What is the point of writing if no one will read it? I write so that my readers will enjoy it. And if I don't like their suggestions, then I won't take them. It's not Dally's Chick who persuaded me to want to write something about what else the socs did to Jenny. I was thinking about writing it myself, and I saw her suggestion, so I decided to ask the readers. And also, don't worry, Jenny will not be raped in this fanfic! I like writing the story line of Ponyboy wanting to find out what happened to his girlfriend...It's not only for the readers.. I enjoy writing things like that.  
  
As for the readers knowing what is going to happen, don't worry. I will add surprises here and there, and I will write more than just those short summaries. They are just ideas, and I will not do exactly what they say. Thank-you. And on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naria4- I'm glad that you liked the way it came out! I didn't, but thank you! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like this one too!  
  
Mrs.Sodapopcurtis- Thank you so much for your review! I know it was a sad chapter! I hope that doesn't bug you! Thanks for your suggestion.. I wouldn't do the whole story on them double dating, but *maybe* in later chapters they will, but it won't be based on the whole story, so don't worry! Here is chapter 4 I hope you like it!  
  
Dally's Chick- Thanks for the review... I may use your suggestion, as I was thinking about doing the same thing before you even suggestion it, but I am not sure yet. But, keep on reading to see!  
  
Becc-gallanter- Thank-you soo much! You made my day when I read your review! I'm glad that you don't dislike anything about my story! I really hope that you stick around, because I think that the story will get even better than it is now:)I'm really glad that you like the way I portray Darry, Soda, Pony and Jenny, because I was kind of unsure about how I was making Pony, but now that you said that I think that I write him okay:) I'm sorry, I will try to stop saying that I am a bad author!! And, just to let you know.. I hate it when people die in fanfics it makes me so sad, so don't worry! Thank- you, and keep reviewing!  
  
Maddy- Hey... I am not sure if you even read the story, but thanks if you did. If you read my author note, then that is basically all I have to say...thanks.  
  
Tensleep- Hey! Thank you for your review. I hope that you continue to read my fic!:)  
  
Meagan B- Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Oh, and I made this chapter a little bit longer, because I probably won't be able to update until later this week, but don't worry I will update before Friday! It just depends on how much homework I have- wait- I have Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off for Thanksgiving, so I should be able to update by Wednesday!!!  
  
This chapter is kind of a filler, but don't worry it gets better! Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4-The Hospital- Jenny's POV  
  
I looked at Ponyboy closely. He looked terrible. He still had blood on his face, and he had a big cut on his right cheek, and he had a bruise on his left temple. His forehead was all scraped up, and I wanted to make everything go away for him so badly, but I knew that I couldn't.  
  
We both gasped at the same time as we met each other gaze.  
  
" Are you okay?" we both said at the same time.  
  
" I am fine! What about you?" I said quickly before he could talk about me anymore.  
  
" My side hurts pretty badly, and my face is a little sore, but I'll be okay after a while" Pony said.  
  
" I am so... so sorry." I said almost in tears.   
  
" Sorry? For what?" he asked.  
  
" For this. All of this. It wouldn't have happened to you if I wasn't a damn soc." I said irritated with myself.  
  
" Okay, first of all it is NOT your fault. And secondly, I don't care what you are.. I still.. I umm.. well.. I love you Jenny." he said.  
  
I wanted to cry. I was so happy.  
  
" You do?" I asked stupidly. This was the first time he told me that he loved me and I asked him if he did.  
  
"Yes." he said as he chuckled a little.  
  
" I love you too Ponyboy, and I was planning on telling you tonight, but then this whole mess happened." I said.  
  
" I'm sorry." Pony suddenly blurted out.  
  
" There isn't anything to be sorry about Pony." I said.  
  
" Yes, there is. I didn't protect you the way a boyfriend is supposed. You could have gotten killed tonight. I don't know what I would have done if-" he suddenly stopped what he was saying and he gasped.  
  
It took me a while to finally realize what he was looking at. The two hickeys that were on my neck. I put my hand over them feeling ashamed.  
  
" Jenny? What did they do?" he asked me firmly. He sounded mad. And Pony usually never sounded mad, at least not to me.  
  
I felt tears forming in my eyes.   
  
" I'm sorry.. This was all that they did Pony. I'm okay. This and ruining my new shirt." I said trying to make a small joke. But Pony was not in the mood.  
  
" Jenny.." he began to say.  
  
" I feel like I have betrayed you.. I don't know why.." I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek.  
  
" Betrayed me? Jenny, you can't help what they did to you." he said gently.  
  
" Thank you." I said as I cried silently.   
  
Ponyboy reached up and wiped a tear away.  
  
" I'm sorry that I couldn't help you tonight." Pony said.  
  
  
  
" Pony? How about we have no more sorrys tonight okay? It was you against 5 socs who were all twice your size. There wasn't anything that you could have done. It makes me love you even more that you tried though." I said smiling.  
  
" You're welcome." he said as he smiled back. It was good to see him smile again. He deserved it.  
  
" I will make this date up to you, I promise." he said. Gosh but he could be so sweet sometimes.   
  
" Okay, I'm gunna remember that." I said. I leaned down over him to kiss him. He winced as my lips touched his.  
  
" I'm sorry! I forgot that you were hurt." I said.  
  
" No more sorrys remember?" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss me again.  
  
" Hmm mm." A voice said from behind us.   
  
We bother turned to face the voice. It was Darry, and Soda, Steve and Two-bit were all standing behind him.  
  
" Visiting hours are over." Soda said in a doctor's voice.  
  
I blushed and then I laughed when Soda did his impression.  
  
" Darry? I aint gunna stay here all night am I?" Pony asked. I felt bad for him, I knew how much he hated hospitals.  
  
  
  
" Sorry little buddy, but you have to." Darry said.  
  
" No, I promise I am feeling better now." Pony said pleading with Darry.   
  
" Okay.. okay.. I'll go talk to the doc." Darry said as he left the room.  
  
" Okay. Thanks." Pony said.  
  
Darry came back within 3 minutes.   
  
  
  
" Sorry Pony, but they said that you gotta stay for at least one night. they gotta make sure that you are going to be alright, and that everything is okay for sure. " Darry said.  
  
By this time the gang was all gathered around Pony's bed.   
  
" Ok.. then Two-bit take Soda and Steve home. I'm going to stay here with Pony tonight." He said.  
  
" But Darry? We can't afford it and you have work tomorrow.." Pony began to say.  
  
" Yeah, but no one else can stay with you, and I am NOT leaving you here alone tonight.." Darry said.  
  
" I'll stay." I quickly volunteered.  
  
" Are you sure that you can?" Darry asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just give Cherry a quick call, my parent's are out of town. They just left, and they won't be back for another month." I said. My parents owned a business and they often had to travel, they had to go to Asia for a month and a half, and its only been two weeks.  
  
" Okay." Soda stepped in before Darry could answer.  
  
  
  
" Alright, well here is some change so that you can call your sister. Thank you for doing this Jenny." Darry said as he handed me some change.  
  
" I am definitely happy to do it." I said as I smiled at Pony.  
  
" Pon, you better stay in this bed and don't be disruptive!" Darry said.  
  
" Darry.. I got a bullet hole through my stomach, how disruptive do you think I am gunna be?" He said sounding upset that Darry didn't trust him.   
  
" I know.. I am sorry Pony, I am just worried about you that's all." Darry said sounding genuinely sorry.  
  
" I'll make sure that he's okay Darry don't even worry about him." I said.  
  
" Okay, well.. we gotta go ya'll." Two-bit said.  
  
" Bye kid. I hope you get better." Two-bit said.  
  
" Yeah, me too." Steve said.  
  
I didn't know if Steve meant it or not, but it was still nice of him to say it. Two-bit and Steve waited in the hallway for Darry and Soda.  
  
" You sure scared us something awful Pony." Soda said.  
  
" I know. I'm sorry." Pony said.  
  
" Don't be sorry Pony, just be careful. It aint your fault. We better get going kid." Soda said.  
  
" Bye Pon. Bye Jenny, oh and one of us will come by and pick you guys up sometime tomorrow morning. You should be able to come home by then." Darry said.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Pony and I said at the same time.  
  
" Oh and Pony?" Darry stuck his head back in the door. " We love you." he said.  
  
" I love you guys too Darry." Pony said not sounding the least embarrassed. It almost brought tears to my eyes, they were all so close.  
  
" Bye." I said one more time.  
  
" I really do hope that you'll be able to go home tomorrow.. how are you feeling now?" I asked.  
  
" Umm... they gave me lots of pain killers, so it don't hurt so bad now." Pony said happily.  
  
" I'm glad." I said.  
  
" Thank you for staying with me Jenny." he said smiling.  
  
I touched the side of his face with my fingertips.  
  
" There is no other place that I would rather be right now." I said.  
  
" I love you." he said for the second time tonight. It felt so good to here him say that.   
  
" I guess we have a lot of explaining to do to everyone tomorrow huh?" I asked him.  
  
" Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it either. Hey, you never did finish telling me what happened to you after I uh.. passed out." He said.  
  
" Nothing else Pony. I was just so scared, I don't remember much about what happened." I said. I really didn't feel like telling Pony how I was tied up, and I how I didn't remember them doing it.  
  
  
  
" Are you sure?" he asked me again.  
  
" Yeah." I said as I smiled at him.  
  
" So.. I'd better go call Cherry before she gets to worried, it's midnight and I was supposed to be home by 11:30.. I'll be right back sweetie." I said. It felt good to call him that. He was mine, and I was proud of it.  
  
I went right out into the hallway, and saw a payphone right outside the door. I stuck the change in that Darry had given to me and dialed my number.  
  
" Hello?!" A worried Cherry answered on the very first ring.  
  
" Cherry? It's me." I said. I hoped that she wasn't to mad at me.  
  
" Oh gosh! Are you okay? Where are you? Where are you not here?" She asked quickly.  
  
" I'm okay.. kind of.. I'm at the hospital." I said.  
  
  
  
" Why?" She asked.  
  
" Because, Ponyboy and I got jumped while we were on our way to the movies." I said.  
  
" Are you guys okay?" she asked me.  
  
" Yeah, we are okay. I didn't even have to see a doctor, but Pony got stabbed." I said wondering what she would think.  
  
" Oh my god! Is he okay?" she asked again.  
  
" Yeah, he can actually probably go home tomorrow. And, he has a couple or cuts and bruises, but besides that and he is pretty much okay. Darry and the whole gang came down here, but they couldn't stay for the whole night because they all had to work... so I said that I would stay with him. That's alright. Right?" I asked hoping that she would agree.   
  
" Yeah, that is alright.. are you sure you're okay?" She asked me again.  
  
" Yes, I promise Cherry. I am fine." I knew that she wouldn't let me stay unless I told her that I really was okay.  
  
"Okay... do you need a ride home in the morning or something?" she asked.  
  
" No, I'll stay with Pony until Darry or Soda comes to get us here in the morning, but I got to go Cherry, my time will run out, I am on a payphone. Bye Cherry, thanks." I said.  
  
" I love you Jenny. Be careful. And tell Pony that I hope that he gets better." she said. Then the phone went dead.   
  
I walked back into Pony's room. her was already fast asleep. I felt so sorry for him. I hated seeing him like this, but regardless I love him, and I will stand by him no matter what, through anything.   
  
The hospital bed was a pretty good sized bed, so I sat on the edge of the bed next to Pony. I stroked his sore cheek. Then I pushed the hair back from his face and I intertwined our fingers together. Before I knew it I fell into a dreamless sleep, but I wish that I could say the same for Pony. But this was going to be the first night that I found out that Ponyboy had nightmares. And not just regular nightmares. He had terrifying ones...   
  
TBC....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so tired right now! It took me about 2 hours to type all of this! And I don't have time to edit the story, so I am sorry if there is some grammar and spelling mistakes. Please read and review! Thanks! 


	5. Love and Nightmares

Ok, well I hope you guys like this new chapter.. the ending is kinda surprising, well most of you already know.. anyways, I hope you like it.. if you read PLEASE review, because the more reviews that I get the faster it makes me want to update!:)Thanks!  
  
I got some reviews...thanks!  
  
steves-girl- Hey, thank you! Sorry it took me a while to update, but here is the new chapter! R&R!  
  
Tensleep- Thank you! I love to write the bonds between them, so I am really glad that you like it!  
  
Maddy- Thank you for your review!*laughs out loud* wait, what situation are you talking about? Sorry! I am a blond! I hope you like this chapter...:)And, don't worry... Jenny doesn't get raped.. I know it kinda gives that away.. sorry.. but I hope that you enjoy this fic:)  
  
becc-gallanter- Whatever I decide, I hope that you'll keep reading! I enjoy getting your reviews! They make me want to write more!  
  
KayAay- Thanks! I hope that you'll keep reading me story, and I hope that you like this chapter too, it's kind of mushy and lovey dovey.. lol..:)  
  
This chapter is sorta lovey dovey, but don't worry not all of my chapters will be like that! I just add it when I think it's necessary.. anyways.. I hope you'll all still read it. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 5- Love and Nightmares-Jenny's POV  
  
I awoke to Ponyboy squirming in bed, and mumbling things in his sleep.   
  
" Pony... wake up.." I said slightly shaking his shoulders.  
  
" No.. leave her alone.. stop..." he said. Getting louder each time he spoke. By now he was trembling.  
  
" Pony, come on, wake up..." I said again.  
  
" No!!!!!" he yelled. He was sweating and kicking his legs.  
  
I hopped off of the bed and tried to wake him up.  
  
" Soda... Soda help.." he yelled.  
  
I tried to hurry up and quiet him so that the nurses didn't have to come in.  
  
All of the sudden he shot up in a sitting position. He looked around to see where he was. I looked at him closely, since it was dark, and I noticed that he was crying.   
  
When he realizes where he was and when he also noticed that I was there he said, " Oh gosh!" and he put his hand to his head. I guess that he was embarrassed or something. I didn't know why, he had nothing to be embarrassed about. I saw that he was still shaking quite a bit.   
  
I climbed back into the bed with him.   
  
"I'm sorry." he said crying silently.  
  
" Shh.. " I said gently. I sat all the way on the bed with him, and I slowly brought his head down, and I rested it down onto my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.  
  
" It's okay... everything will be alright." I said in a soothing voice.   
  
" I'm not supposed to cry." he said in a whisper.  
  
" Why not sweetie?" I asked.  
  
" Hoods like me.. their tough.. not supposed to cry.." he managed to say.  
  
I gave a small heart-filled laugh. " I don't see any hoods around here. Just one handsome, sweet and intelligent guy. And don't ever think that you can't cry Ponyboy. Especially in front of me.. you can cry... it just makes me love you even more, and it doesn't mean that you're not tough.. you proved how tough you are tonight." I said still stroking his hair softly.  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He cried. And I wanted to cry for him, and for Darry and Soda, and for Johnny and Dallas. I wanted to cry for Steve, and for myself. But I didn't.. Pony needed me right now, and I was going to be strong.  
  
I talked quietly to him for ten minutes until he went to sleep. I looked at my watch trying to read the time. It was 2:00 in the morning. I refused to let myself sleep. If Pony had another nightmare, I would be there for him.   
  
I got a feeling that he often had nightmares. My heart ached for him. His parents were dead, his two best friends died, he just got stabbed, he had these awful nightmares, and he didn't deserve any of it. I made a silent promise that I would only make Pony's life better, and never worse. I slowly rested my eyes.....  
  
~*~ That Morning~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and it was getting light outside already. Oh, god! Had I fallen asleep? I had tried so hard to stay awake! I realized that instead of Pony being in my arms, I was in his. This suggested that he probably woke up again, and I hoped that it wasn't because of a nightmare. I looked up at his face, and to my surprise he was awake. My watch read 7:00.  
  
" Good morning beautiful." he said to me.  
  
Those words sounded so good in my ears. I loved this.. we were both getting over the " shy" part of our relationship.   
  
" Hi." I said smiling. I wondered if he remember what had happened last night.   
  
" Thank-you." he said.  
  
" For what?" I asked wanting to make sure I knew what he was talking about.  
  
" For earlier this morning. I guess that I kinda forgot to tell you that sometimes I get these really bad nightmares, and when I wake up I don't really remember them at all. They started ever since my parents died. From what Soda and Darry tell me, I can say some crazy stuff sometimes. What did I say?" he asked.  
  
" Umm, well you asked for Soda a lot." I said. I didn't want to tell Pony everything else that he said. I didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already did.   
  
" Oh, well Soda and I share a bed. I know it sound dumb, and it sounds like I am a baby, but whenever Soda is with me, my nightmares don't happen as often." he said.   
  
" Pony, it's not dumb at all. I just wished I could have helped you the way Soda does." I said.  
  
" You did Jenny. I didn't have another nightmare after you..." his sentence trailed off.  
  
" Until after you were in my arms?" I said laughing.  
  
" Yeah, it was... nice." he said smiling.  
  
" How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
  
  
" Really sore." he said.   
  
" Aw, poor baby.. I wish I could make it go away." I said. Then I leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss by wrapping is arms around me. His fingers were gently going in circled on my back, but strangely it hurt.  
  
" Hmm mm." A voice said from the door way. We quickly broke apart. Why when we started kissing did people always have to walk in on us? They are going to think that that is all we do.  
  
It was Soda, Steve, and a nurse wearing white.   
  
" How are you feeling Mr. Curtis?" the nurse asked.  
  
  
  
" Uh, my side hurts a little." he said. I knew that he was lying, and I knew that he was sore.  
  
" Ok, well don't worry. That is perfectly normal. I'll just get you some pain killers for it. Does anything else hurt? Any headaches? Stomach pain? Anything?" she asked.  
  
Knowing Pony like I do he probably had all of those things, but he will lie about it. He hated hospitals.  
  
" Nope." he said.  
  
She checked his heartbeat and his eyes, and she checked him for a fever, which thankfully he didn't have.   
  
" Ok Mr. Curtis, it looks like you're all ready to go home." she said.  
  
Pony smiled. I was so glad for him.  
  
" Ok, well last night your guardian signed papers saying that we could release you to your other brother. So I am going to go get your medicine, and then you can head out of here." She said, as she hurried out to go get the medicine.   
  
" Hey! Pon!" Soda said.  
  
  
  
" Hey Soda." he said.   
  
Soda was totally hyper. He was so glad that Pony could go home. Pony got dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that Soda had brought him from his house. Soda, Steve and Pony were all sitting on the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come with the medicine, and Pony also had to get one more shot before he left.   
  
" Hey, I am going to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up little bit." I said.  
  
" Okay." Pony said as he smiled.   
  
" Gosh Pony! You guys just can't keep off each other can ya?" I heard Steve say while I was walking down the hall. I laughed to myself. It used to bug me that they made fun of us, but now I kinda think that it is funny myself. At least Pony and I had each other, Steve wasn't with any girl at the moment.  
  
I walked into the nearest bathroom and I looked into the mirror. I looked so awful. My hair was a complete mess, and my mascara was practically all over my eyes! I still had a few cuts on my face, and they were marked with dried blood. How could Pony have called me beautiful this morning?  
  
Then I remembered that when Pony was touching my back that it had hurt. I lifted up the back of my shirt and turned around to see what was there. I gasped when I saw. There was small bruises and red cuts all over my back. Then, I lifted up the front of my shirt, and again there was cuts and bruises. Oh.. god. What had they done to me? I knew that I wasn't raped, because everything on me was exactly the way I left it, and the cuts and bruises were only on my back and my stomach. And the only thing that was on my neck were two hickeys. But, if they didn't rape me, then how far did they get? What did they do when I was passed out? And why didn't I realize that I had cuts and bruises all over my back.. wouldn't I have noticed? Then again, I was so wrapped up in making sure Pony was okay that they must have hurt, but I didn't even notice. I put my shirt down. I couldn't tell anyone about this. Not Pony or his brothers, or the gang, and not even Cherry. I just couldn't. What would Pony think of me if I told him? I didn't want to know. I made my decision not to tell Pony. If he found out.. it would just make things worse.   
  
I sighed and then I splashed some cold water in my face to wake myself up a bit, and to wash off the dried blood from my cuts. Before I knew it my knees had collapsed, and I was sitting on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out. What on earth was I going to do? I was so confused. And I didn't want to have to face Pony...  
  
TBC....  
  
:::::Author's Note::::::  
  
I am not sure if someone who is stabbed can go home the next day, and I don't know if they can walk, but am going to assume that they can. I have never been stabbed, so I would not know. Sorry if I am wrong.:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, well that was sorta short.. sorry. I will try to make it longer next time! I need some reviews though!:) Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it, and also I am sorry if there is any kinds of grammar or spelling mistakes. 


	6. Going Home and Needing a Home

Umm.. ok, well I have a better idea of what I am going to do with this story now, so I hope that you will all keep reviewing! And please, if you read the story, PLEASE review, it makes me update faster! I already have chapters 7 and 8 typed up and ready to go, so the more reviews the faster I'll put up the next chapters:) Thank-you!   
  
Yay! I got more reviews! Thank you!  
  
mrs.sodapopcurtis- Yeah, I know it is scary about all the cuts all over her! It was scary writing it too! Thank you for always reviewing! I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
WenWen- You'll have to keep reading to find out! I know, Pony is a very understanding boy! That's why he is my favorite! Keep reviewing!  
  
becc-gallanter- Thank you for the review! I love the idea for your new story! When are you going to post it? I can't wait! Keep reading!  
  
Meagan B- Thank you! Here is the next part.. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Tensleep- Your review really made my day! It made me feel so good! Keep on reading and reviewing! I am so glad that you like it! Pony and Jenny's bonding will especially be getting stronger, so I hope that you like them!  
  
little cosette- Thank you for the review! Here is the chapter! And like I said, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, I have chapter 7 ready to go! I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
i love pony- Hey, I love your name thing! *laughs* I love Pony too!! As you can tell, because of the story! I hope you like this chapter too! Keep reading and reviewing!   
  
Chapter 6- Going Home and Needing a Home - Jenny's POV  
  
I finally stopped myself from crying, after what seamed like forever. I dried my eyes with a brown paper towel from the dispenser, then walked out of the bathroom.  
  
" Hey! Jenny, where have you been? We were looking all over for you. It's been 15 minutes, I thought that all you had to do was get cleaned up sweetie?" Ponyboy asked me taking my two hands in his.  
  
" I know, I'm sorry I'm just a little tired. I think that I just spaced out for a while. Sorry." I said in a small voice.  
  
" It's alright, I was just worried that's all." he said. Steve, Soda, and Pony and I all were walking out to the car, and Pony was limping slightly, because of his injury. Soda and Steve both helped Pony get into the car, and Pony and I sat in the back while Steve sat in the passengers side, and Soda cautiously drove, which was a surprise for Soda, because he usually drove crazy!  
  
I sighed and held Pony's hand tightly. I was scared. Scared of what though? I wasn't really sure. Maybe the socs who had jumped us. And I was scared because I didn't even know what they had done to me. I had painful marked and bruises all over me. I was thinking that maybe the bruises were from how rough the socs had been with me, they were trying to hold me down and I was trying to get away.  
  
I wanted to talk to Pony about all of this so badly. All of these questions were running through my head, and I had nobody to talk to. I knew that when Darry got home from work that we would all have to sit down and talk about it, but I didn't want to. And Darry would probably call Cherry and ask her to come over, and it was be one big disaster that I didn't want to have to go through. Then Cherry would probably tell our parents, and my mom and dad already disapproved of Ponyboy. What would they think now? I hated all of this!   
  
I pulled down my shirt slightly, because I couldn't risk Ponyboy seeing my scars. He can't fin out. I can't lose him. Soda and Steve were in a deep conversation about a girl that Steve liked, but she was a soc. Like me, and Pony was no less than me in my eyes. It wasn't fair. Not at all. Steve was a good guy. He didn't deserve for some girl to not want him just because he wasn't rich. I really wished that things weren't like thus. There shouldn't be a separation in people just because of money.   
  
  
  
" You okay?" Pony asked interrupting my thoughts. He said it in a whisper so Soda and Steve wouldn't hear, but they weren't listening anyways.  
  
" Yeah. I'm sorry Pony. I'm just a little tired." I said quietly.   
  
" Do you want to go home?" he asked me.  
  
" No! Not at all. I want to stay with you. I promise that I'm fine. I really want to be with you. Please?" I asked. I knew that Pony was worried about me, and I didn't blame him. I was a mess! I knew that he wanted me to go home and get some sleep to get my mind off things, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave him.  
  
" Baby, please.. you hardly slept at all last night, you were to busy watching over me." he said smiling.  
  
" I'll sleep at your house. I will, I promise. I won't be in the way at all." I said.  
  
" Jenny, it doesn't have anything to do with you getting in the way, because you don't get in the way, ever. Don't ever think that either. We all love having you over. I'm just worried that the guys will be to loud and that you won't be able to sleep." he said sweetly.  
  
" I will Pony. They won't be loud." I begged him. For some reason, I just didn't want to leave him.  
  
" Okay. But promise me that you'll get some sleep?" he asked giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded, then I looked over at Steve, and for the first time he looked like he was jealous of Pony. Then it occurred to me; he wanted that soc girl, but she thought he was trash. I didn't even know the girl, but I hated her. Anyone would be lucky to get people like Steve, Darry, Soda, and Two-bit. They are all the best available guys in town.  
  
We pulled up to Pony's front yard. Again, Soda and Steve helped a limping Ponyboy into the house. I told them that I would help settle Pony down into his room. Soda and Steve went into the living room to watch TV. Before Soda left, he told me that I was welcomed to stay as long as I want. We still had a week of school left before summer vacation, and I was debating whether to go or not. I didn't want to have to face Jason and the rest of the guys who had jumped us. Pony probably wasn't going to go, and I didn't want to go without him. Besides, all we had left was the end of the year carnival, and Pony and I were only freshman in High School. We still had three more years to go to the carnival.   
  
" You feeling alright?" he asked me for what seamed like the 20th time today. I must really be out of it.   
  
" Yeah, I am actually feeling a little bit better." I said smiling.  
  
" How about you?" I asked.  
  
" I am feeling better too, now that I'm home. Hey, there is a t-shirt in my 2nd drawer if you want a clean shirt, and there is also some sweatpants in the bottom one. You'd be more comfortable." he suggested.  
  
I smiled and got off of his bed that we were both sitting on.   
  
" Okay." I said gigging slightly.  
  
Sure enough, there was exactly what Pony had said in the drawers. I took both articles of clothing out.   
  
" Umm.. I'm going to change in the bathroom." I said. I went into the bathroom, and I washed some of my cuts off so that they didn't look quite as bad. Then, I through of Pony's clothes. I saw a comb, and I brushed my hair out till all the curls were gone.  
  
" Hey..." I said walking back into the room, and quietly, I closed the door. I sat on the bed beside Pony.   
  
" You look nice." he said smiling.   
  
" Yeah right! I have no make-up on, and my hair is a mess. And.. these clothes are just.. yuck!" I said winking.   
  
" Is there something wrong with my clothes?" he asked.  
  
" No.. not on you, but on me.. they don't look so good." I said.  
  
" You look beautiful." He said as he gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I knew that if Soda walked in right now we would be in trouble, but I didn't care, and obviously Pony didn't care either. We were in a moment, and nothing could stop it. We just sat there kissing each other for a few minutes, and finally I pulled away.  
  
" You need to get some sleep." I said.  
  
" So do you." he said smiling.  
  
Before I even knew it Pony gently put my head down on his pillow, and we both fell fast asleep.  
  
I knew that it was a mistake to sleep in the same bed as Pony when Darry came in, but for some reason I didn't care, I was just to tired. I was half asleep and also half awake. He looked really mad, and he was about to yell something, but just then Soda came in. And they were both standing over the bed.   
  
" No! Darry, they have been through a lot in the past couple days. They're both hurt physically and mentally, all they want right now is each other... come on.. leave em alone." Soda pleaded with Darry.   
  
I drifted off to sleep, I guess that Darry must have listened to Soda, since Pony and I both slept until we heard the phone ring.   
  
I stood up and heard Darry talking to someone. I looked at the clock and it was 6:07 PM! We slept for about 10 hours! Pony stood up and stood by the door to listen too.  
  
" Yeah.. I'm sorry.. uh huh... Their both sleeping.... okay... I'm sure... yeah... it's fine... I am positive. We'd love to. Okay? Alright? Thanks Cherry.. I will.. bye." Darry said.  
  
" I wonder what that was about?" I asked out loud.  
  
" I dunno... lets go find out.." Pony said opening the door.   
  
Darry was standing in the kitchen, and Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were all sitting around the coffee table playing poker.  
  
" Was that Cherry?" Pony asked for me as we stood next to Darry.  
  
" Yeah... it was, look Jenny you have an aunt that is very sick, in New York. Cherry went to go take care of her, since she is a widow. Also, your parents aren't going to be home for another 2 months." Darry said softly.  
  
" 2 months?" I asked shocked. " But, it was only supposed to be a month more... and then.. their going to... umm." I stuttered dumbly. I think I was in shock.   
  
" I know, but Cherry said that she received a letter, since they can't be reached by phone, and they said that it wouldn't be till about two or two and a half months. And depending on how your aunt is, Cherry doesn't know how long she'll be either.  
  
I was so shocked. Wait a minute... where am I going to live?   
  
TBC...  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I know that this chapter might have been a little confusing, but don't worry. It will all come more clear in the next chapter. And, like always, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. PLEASE read and review! Thank you! 


	7. Busted

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I wasn't going to update until Thursday, but I got so many great reviews, that I just had to update. This chapter is sort of short, I am sorry! It will most likely be longer next time.. I hope you all enjoy this one though! I am warning you all, that the next one or two chapter will have a lot of romance, just so everyone will get the feel for Pony and Jenny, but then after that there will be more of a story line, and the chapters will get a bit more serious. This chapter and the next are both kind of fluffy, but they'll get better. I promise, just stick with me! I hope that you all still enjoy it though! Please review if you read, like I said before.. it makes me update faster, just like it did this time!   
  
Anyways, I got more reviews! I got 9, that's the most I have ever gotten! Thank you all so much!  
  
mrs.sodapopcurtis- lol, thanks! I know I was beginning to feel sorry for Steve too, but then I realized that that wasn't the real Steve lol.. so I made him give Pony a dirty look:) Keep on reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Wen- Sorry that it took so long to update, I usually update faster, but I have been busy with soccer! And, I was in a good mood today, because we won! Thanks for the review! And keep reading!  
  
becc-gallanter- Hey! Thank you so much for the review! You may not know it, but you have helped me so much with this story, you have kept me writing when I didn't want to anymore! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
little cosette- Thank you! I hope that you like this next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
  
lacey- Thanks for the review!! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! R&R! Thank you!  
  
Karlei Shaynner- Thanks! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Ana- Hey! It was so great to get a new reader! I hope that you like this chapter, and thank you so much for your reviews. It truly did make my day to see all your reviews!! Oh, and sorry that it took me a while to update! I usually don't take that long! Thanks, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Shannon- You guessed right! That's exactly where she stays! I hope you keep R&Ring! Thank you so much! I hope you like it!  
  
Tensleep- Thank you so much! Yep, it should be interesting! I love getting reviews from you!! I hope that you like this chapter!:) Again, thank you for your kind reviews, I honestly can say that they make my whole day better!   
  
Okay, on with the story, I hope you all like it...  
  
Chapter 7- Busted- Jenny's POV  
  
" Well..." Darry said slowly. " Cherry said that she doesn't know how long she'll be gone for, so you'll be staying here with us until Cherry or your parents get back." he said slowly.  
  
Wait a minute?! My whole family was just.. abandoning me, especially when I needed them the most?  
  
" Why.. umm... why couldn't I come?" I asked suddenly getting the chills.  
  
" She said that she wanted you to be able to finish out the last week of school, and she didn't think that it would be safe to take you all the way to New York. I'm really sorry kiddo." he said to me.  
  
I felt everyone eyes on me, and Pony's hands were around my waist gently. And I don't know why, but I started to cry. I knew that there was no real reason to cry, I was just being.. I don't even know. Crazy? What was wrong with me? I was going to get to live with my boyfriend for.. at least two months! I guess it was just that I was upset that I wouldn't get to see my sister or my parents for a long time, and I couldn't handle it. I honestly loved my family more than anything, and I missed them already. I was really close to my parents, especially my mom. Even though they didn't approve of Ponyboy, I knew that they would stand by me no matter what my decisions were, as long as I was happy. And, I couldn't be more happy with anyone. Suddenly all my feelings just hit me like a ton of bricks, and I had warm tears streaming down my face. Before I knew it, I shoved Pony's hands away from me, and ran into his room, slamming the door. I felt bad, because I knew that I hurt Pony's feelings, and probably embarrassed him in front of everyone and I regretted doing it, but what could I do now? I heard Pony sigh, and Darry said that he was sorry. What was he sorry for? None of it was his fault, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a nice place to stay. I should be thankful to him, not acting like a child. I just couldn't control my feelings.   
  
Pony boy gently opened the door that I had previously slammed.  
  
" Sweetie?" he asked softly. He sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed my back softly, which hurt me really bad because of all my cuts, so I quickly sat up casually. I loved it when he comforted me like that, and I hated that I couldn't enjoy it the way that I was supposed to be able to.  
  
" I'm sorry.." I said. " I'm just.. scared." I said softly.  
  
" That's okay. And please., don't be sorry.. that seams to be all we ever say to each other anymore." he said smiling. " And what are you afraid of baby?" he asked.  
  
" A lot of things.." I said.  
  
" You wanna tell me?" he asked softly. Gosh, he was so sweet.  
  
I sighed. " I am scared that those socs are going to hurt us again. Pony, they aren't gunna let us be together. Their going to do everything that they can to keep up apart. I mean what are we-" I started to talk rather quickly. He put his finger up to my mouth slowly, giving me a sign that I needed to calm down. He was right, I was overreacting. I cried softly into his shoulder as we both rocked back and forth.  
  
" Soda, Steve, Darry and Two-bit aren't gunna allow that to happen sweetie. So don't even worry about that. If they even lay a finger on you again, they're going to die. I promise, your safe will us." he said.  
  
" I know, I am just being silly. I just wish that things would be back to normal , like when we were first dating. " I said slowly as I stopped crying.  
  
" And what? Miss everything that we've had together? Never. Not even a chance that I would go back. Things are perfect, we just ran into some trouble. Things won't ever be normal if you're with me Jenny. Maybe if you want to go and be with a soc, then things would be normal, you'd be safe. I mean, maybe you want to leave-" he started to say sadly, but of course, I leaned out of his arms and I cut him off.  
  
" Pony? How could you even say that about us to me?" I asked. " I thought you loved me?" I asked.  
  
" I know, I do.. I really do Jenny. I guess that I am just..." his sentence trailed off.  
  
" Scared." I finished for him.  
  
" Yeah.. we can do this.. together." he said. Gosh, I did love him. We had only been going out for a little over two months, and we were already in love. Is that possible? I guess so.  
  
He leaned in and started to kiss me. " I love you." he said.  
  
Wow, I definitely could get used to living here!   
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we fell back onto his bed kissing. We hadn't ever really what they call "made out" before. We usually did short kissing, or once in a while a long kiss, but this was different. I liked it though. I ran my fingers through his hair, and I continued to kiss him for about five minutes or so. Whose keeping track anyways? It would have lasted longer, but someone knocked on the door. We quickly sat up. I was a little light headed, and I was blushing. We both were, I think we were both surprised at what we were doing. We didn't do anything but kiss a lot, but it was a big step for us, because we were both usually so shy, even around each other.  
  
Soda opened the door and walked in.  
  
" Hey guys!" he said smiling.  
  
" Hi Soda, listen, I am really sorry about before, I don't know what came over me, but I honestly do appreciate you letting me stay here with you guys. I was just a little upset that's all." I said.  
  
" Aw, come on, don't even worry about it. We all understand, everyone, even Darry." he said.  
  
" Thanks." I said scooting slightly away from Pony so that maybe Soda wouldn't realize what we were doing.   
  
" Do you guys want some diner? It's gunna be good! I made it" Soda said grinning.  
  
" Please, she hasn't ever tasted your food, if she does she just might die!" Pony said laughing slightly at Soda.  
  
" It can't really be that bad!" I said laughing along with them. But I mean come on.. Soda was Darry and Pony's brother and they both cooked great.   
  
" Oh, yes it can!" Pony said smiling. It was really good to see him smile again. I missed his smile a lot. It was a lot like Soda's.  
  
" Come on Pon, that only happened twice!" Soda said looking Pony in the eyes.  
  
" What only happened twice?" I asked interested. When he told me what Soda had made, I suddenly didn't want to know anymore.  
  
" Green eggs!? Soda!" I said laughing.  
  
" Oh, Pony's lying, they weren't that bad." he said ending the conversation when Darry walked in. I was sure he didn't want Darry's input on his so called " Delicious eggs".  
  
" Look, I am really sorr-" I started to say, but Darry was shaking his head.  
  
" Sorry? No, don't be sorry. No one minds you staying here. You're one of us now." Darry said.  
  
That really meant a lot to me for Darry to say that. " Thank you so much." I said. I didn't need to say anything else. I knew that he knew that I was thankful.  
  
" Oh, and about those socs, don't worry about them, we'll take care of em.. all you gotta do is give us names.. if ya can, and well take care of them good." Darry said.  
  
I figured that now was a good as time as any to tell them the truth about why they really jumped us.  
  
" Well, I think I know why they jumped us.." I said sort of quietly.  
  
" You do!? Why?" Darry asked surprised.  
  
" Well, one of them Jason Williams(A/N: I made this name up, along with the other two names I am about to name...), well he sort of asked me out about a week ago. And when I politely declined he wouldn't leave me alone, he kept bugging me, then I wasn't so nice about it. And I think he got some of his friends together, and they planned it." I said quickly. I felt my cheeks get hot.  
  
" What? How come you didn't tell me?" Pony asked.  
  
" I'm sorry, I just remembered right now." I said. It wasn't all a lie, I had just remembered it.  
  
" And umm, the other two guys were his friends Bobby, and Kevin.. I don't know their last names. Sorry.." I said.  
  
" That's okay. It's all we need to know." Darry said staring at Soda.  
  
" Yeah, that's okay." Soda quickly said.  
  
" Thanks you guys, it makes me feel better." I said.  
  
" Good, then I am glad we all had this talk." Darry said when he was about to stand up, but then he stopped and stared at my neck.  
  
" What?" I asked looking to Pony for an answer. He was bright red by now.   
  
" Didn't the socs give you two hickeys?" Darry asked me.  
  
" Yeah... why?" I asked confused. Was I really that dumb? What was he talking about.  
  
" Well then where did the third one come from?" he asked me.  
  
Uh-oh! No wonder Pony was blushing so much! Pony must have done that when we were.. well making-out.   
  
  
  
" Uh.." I started to stutter. Pony looked awful embarrassed. I knew he had never done anything like that to a girl before. I felt bad for him. Darry was real hard on him all the time. It really wasn't that big of a deal! Obviously Darry thought that it was.  
  
" Hey! Umm, isn't it diner time? My food is gettin' cold! Hurry, I didn't spend all that time slaving over a hot stove to cook ham for nothing!" Soda piped in trying to get Darry away so that he could cool off.  
  
" Yeah, okay. But it looks like we've got another talk coming.." Darry said walking out of the room to eat diner.  
  
  
  
" Your welcome!" Soda said laughing.   
  
I guess we both must have looked scared, because Soda said, " Geez guys, don't worry he's just gunna give you "the" talk." Soda said laughing.  
  
" 'The' talk?" I asked laughing nervously.  
  
" Yeah, you know.. the don't have sex talk.. blah blah blah... it's no big deal.. at least it wasn't for me!" Soda said laughing.  
  
I had had enough! Besides, I was hungry. " Ok." I said standing up. " Lets eat now."   
  
" Nooow you want my food." Soda said laughing.  
  
Pony and I just laughed acting as though we didn't care about what Darry was going to talk to us about, but I knew we were both nervous. There was that one time when Steve had told Darry that he thought we did it, when we fell asleep in his bed studying. I thought Darry didn't believe Pony and I. Maybe we were wrong and he did believe us, he probably just wanted us to think that he thought we did it. Does that make sense? It's okay. I am a little confused right now. I tried to shove the thought of it all to the back of my mind. I wanted to enjoy diner. I was starving! We all got off of the bed to go eat.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that took me 2 and a half hours to type. I had so much to edit from what I wrong down.. anyways.. again, sorry for grammar or spelling errors I am tired! PLEASE R&R!:) Thanks! 


	8. I Can't Be Perfect

Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry that I haven't been able to update for a long time, but I have been sooo busy with school and soccer lately, it's crazy! And to make it worse, I have writers block! But you all gave me such great reviews, that I had to update.. so I am really sorry if this chapter like sucks!! And, please read and review!! I really appreciate it, it makes me want to update faster!! Thanks!This chpater is kind of a longer one(well for me), so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Yay, I got so many reviews thank you all soo much, I appreciate everyone one of them!  
  
Wen- Thank you! I'm sorry it's been so long, but I hope that you're still here!:)  
  
Naria4- It's been a long time since I have updated, so hopefully you aren't grounded anymore, and hopefully you can read and review! Thank you!  
  
mrs.sodapopcurtis- Hey! Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Tensleep- Hey! Thank you so much for both reviews! It made me so happy to see another review from you!:) I love it! I am sorry this chapter isn't so good... I have writers block right now.. but I still hope that you'll read and review with any comments you have.:) Thanks!  
  
Ana- Hi, once again, sorry for the long wait.. and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though it isn't that good! Thanks for the review!  
  
lisa-Thanks for the review! I hope you'll stay and keep reading!   
  
Shannon- Thanks so much! I think this chapter is really bad, but I just wanted to get another one out! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Dally's Chick- Thanks for the review, I will think about your suggestion:)  
  
becc-gallanter- Hey, I know you've been busy lately, don't worry about not reviewing soon enough!:) Keep reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
KayAay- Thanks for the review! I hope you will read this chapter!  
  
little cosette- Thank you! I never thought that I wrote Soda good! Thanks! Keep R&Ring!:)  
  
Warning: There is mild swearing in this chapter, but nothing that anyone hasn't heard a million times..  
  
::::AUTHORS NOTE:::: Okay, this chapter is again, kinda mushy and lovey. But I think that this will be the last of it for a while.. don't worry for those of you who like romance, I will still have it in the story plenty, just not as much as I have now.. And usually people skip through the parts of a fanfic that have songs in them, but please read the lyrics, and if you can download the song. I thought it fit so well with the storyline. Also, I replaced the word dad with Dare(Darry) in the lyrics... so it would make more sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan, they do. And I DO NOT own The Outsiders.  
  
Chapter 8- I Can't Be Perfect- Jenny's POV  
  
" So how are you feeling kid?" Two- bit asked Pony while we were all eating the ham and mashed potatoes that Soda made.  
  
"By the looks of things he's a pretty fast healer." Darry said sarcastically.  
  
I sighed. I knew he was mad because Pony had given me a hickey.. it wasn't that big of a deal, but obviously Darry didn't think so.  
  
Pony just gave Darry a death look.   
  
" I'm a little sore but I am feeling better. The doctor said the knife didn't go in that deep." Pony said to Two-bit.   
  
" Your lips look swollen to me, is that where your sore?" Darry asked Pony. Everyone was staring at Pony and I. Even Steve.  
  
Okay, that's it! I knew that Darry didn't like me. How was I supposed to live here for two months? Darry hated me. I got up from the table to leave. I felt tears sting my eyes for the third time today. Then Pony pulled my hand signaling for me to sit down.  
  
" Damn it Darry! We're boyfriend and girlfriend!! We're allowed to kiss. I'm not a baby anymore. So stop pretending that I am!! Jenny's our guest. How the hell can you treat her like this? She's been through a lot in the past couple days. What in the hell is wrong with you? I hate you Darry!! It's one thing to treat me like shit, but when you do it to her you've gone to far." Pony yelled. I had never heard him like this before, he was really mad. Pony never usually used bad language.   
  
Everyone just sat listening to Pony talk. Darry looked mad too. And Soda looked kind of sad, and I actually felt bad for him. He didn't deserve this. All he wanted was a family that got along. Both Steve and Two-bit just stared amazed that Pony was yelling like this.  
  
" And you know what? if she's going to be treated like this here, then we'll just leave!" Pony yelled taking my hand. We both ran out of the house. Pony was sore, and I knew it hurt him to run, but obviously he didn't care, because we ran and ran until we somehow reached my house. I was scared that the socs would see us, but thankfully they didn't, but it did start to rain. We were both soaking wet.  
  
" Do you want to stay here for tonight?" I asked him gently. Gosh, but he was so handsome. Even in his plain black shirt and jeans. His hair was no longer put back with gel. It was messy and wet, but I liked it. he looked really lost and confused. I took his hand and led him all the way up to my room.   
  
He wasn't saying anything, he was just sitting on the edge of my bed staring blankly ahead. And I felt bad for him. He hated to fight with Darry, but he did it to stick up for me.  
  
" Here, take your shirt off before you get pneumonia." I told him. He took his shirt off, but didn't take the towel. He was spacing out. I took the towel and dried his hair off for him. He still was staring ahead. His mind was somewhere else. I knelt down to meet his eyes. And I cupped his face in my hands.  
  
" It's okay. It'll be alright. I promise." I said stroking his temple with my thumb.   
  
" Okay." Was all he said.   
  
I wrapped the towel around his shoulders.  
  
" I'm going to go change. I'll be right back sweetie." I said.  
  
A few moments later I came out in my pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Pony was still sitting where I left him. He was dry now. So I took the towel and hung it over the back of my desk chair. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. And my heart ached for him. I laid on my bed and motioned for him to come lay with me. He slipped his shoes off and laid down next to me. His jeans were still damp, but I didn't mind. I picked his soaking wet shirt up and threw it on the ground. He was crying. I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him close to me. He was hurting, and it was because of Darry. Darry wanting him to be perfect. But, know one is perfect.   
  
Hey Dare(dad) look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me   
  
Did I grow up according to plan?   
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?   
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along   
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright   
  
And you can't change me   
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
  
Nothing lasts forever   
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect   
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back   
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect   
  
I try not to think about the pain I feel inside   
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?   
  
All the days you spend with me now seem so far away   
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore   
  
And now I try hard to make it   
  
I just want to make you proud   
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you   
  
I can't stand another fight   
  
And nothing's alright   
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again   
  
Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you   
  
But you don't understand   
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Pony watching me lovingly. His arms were wrapped around me. Somehow in the night we always seam to switch around so that he is holding me when we wake up. I looked in his eyes. They were his old eyes. They were the eyes that I fell in love with. Warm and loving. I was glad to see that they were back again.  
  
" Hi.." I said.  
  
" Hey.. listen I am really sorry about last night.. I was just really out of it. I guess. I was kinda lost. Thanks for finding me." he said.  
  
" Your welcome." I said. I noticed that he still didn't have a shirt on. His jeans were dry now, and I noticed that my hand was resting on his chest. I smile at him. This was nice, and I could definitely get used to it.   
  
" I want to wake up in your arms everyday." I said leaning in to kiss him.  
  
When we kissed in didn't feel the same as it usually did. Something was wrong.  
  
" Are you okay?" I asked pulling away.  
  
" Yeah, I am okay... I am just thinking." he said.  
  
" Oh yeah? About what?" I asked. He seamed sad.  
  
" Um.. Darry." he said.   
  
I could tell that he was lying. Whatever was bugging him he didn't want to tell me, so I wasn't going to push it just yet.  
  
" Don't worry about it. He is just being your guardian. He has to look out for you. He is like your dad would be sweetie. If my dad found out that you gave me a hickey he would freak out." I said smiling.  
  
" I know, but Darry didn't have to be so rude to you.. I'm sorry for him." Pony said.  
  
" Don't be.. it's not your fault. He's just trying to look out for you. He loves you a lot Pony. You know that." I said.  
  
" I guess. It's just that he expects me to be.. perfect. In everyway. And I'm just not." he said softly.  
  
" Nope, but your pretty damn close." I said leaning in to kiss him again, but again he sort of leaned away.  
  
"Pony what's wrong?" I asked.   
  
" Umm.. I'm sorry I'm just tired.. that's all." he said slowly.  
  
" So you can't kiss me because your tired? Cut the crap Pony, what's really wrong?" I said.   
  
" Nothing is wrong..." he lied.   
  
" Pony come on.. you can tell me... what is it?" I asked feeling hurt that he couldn't tell me something that was bothering him.   
  
We were both sitting on the foot of my bed now. He simply sighed and put his head down.  
  
" Listen Pony. If we're going to work than we can't have secrets from each other! We have to tell each other everything, and if there is something bothering you then I need to know so that I can help you!" I said. Well actually half said half yelled. I didn't mean to sound so mean. And I felt guilty. I had a secret from Pony, that I knew I should tell him. I still had the cuts and bruises from the socs. They weren't getting any better. Even when we were sleeping at night I had to get up and change my shirt, because a couple of the cuts opened and I had blood on my white shirt. But to make sure that Pony wasn't suspicious I put on an identical white tank top on.  
  
" You're right.." he said looking ashamed.   
  
" I'm sorry Pony, I didn't mean to yell at you before. I just hate to see you all sad and upset like this." I said.  
  
" I know.. I am sorry." he said.  
  
" So.. I guess we had an argument huh?" I asked smiling.  
  
" Yeah, I guess, but we're okay. Right?" he asked.   
  
" Definitely. You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to Pony." I said feeling bad about trying to make him tell me.  
  
" I'm just upset about what the socs did to you. You didn't deserve it.." he said trailing off.  
  
Did he now what they did to me? I wondered.  
  
" I didn't deserve what?" I asked. I hoped to god that he didn't know what they really did.  
  
" All of the things they said to you. And pushing you around. It hurt me that I couldn't help you. I don't want them to hurt you again. And if your with me there will always be a possibility that you'll be hurt again. You're always in danger." he said sadly.  
  
" That's what has been bothering you sweetie?" I asked him.  
  
" Yeah, well sort of. I just care about you so much, and I can't stand to see you get hurt again." he said to me. He really did love me, and it made me so happy to know that he did.  
  
" Pon, don't worry. The gang will take care of them. We're safe." I said scooting over closer to him. We were both still sitting on my bed together.  
  
" I love you Jenny." he said.   
  
Gosh but I loved the way that he said my name.   
  
" I love you too Pony." I said as I gently pushed him back so that he was laying on my bed. And I leaned over him and kissed him.  
  
He pulled me down until I was half way on top of him, then he wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him. I was so wrapped up in our kiss that I didn't even realize when Pony put his hands up the back of my shirt and started gently rubbing my back while we still laid there kissing. He was hurting my cuts, and I hoped that he didn't notice that they were there, or that I was hurting. All of the sudden he froze, and he opened his eyes and he pulled away from me. he slowly took him hands out from under my shirt, and I rolled off of him and we both sat up. He looked at his hands and there was blood on them. My blood. I gasped. What was I going to do now? He found out, there wasn't much that I could do. He looked terrified.   
  
" Jenn.. Jenny? Wh- what?.. I.." he stuttered at a loss of words.   
  
I didn't know he was terrified because my blood was on his hands or because he didn't know what was going on. He lifted up the back of my shirt. I started crying as he looked at my back. He was going to leave me, I just knew it. He must hate me now. I pulled down my shirt ashamed.   
  
" Let me see." he said sounding angry. I think he was mad because I didn't tell him anything about what they were or where they came from. I lifted up my shirt and stood up. I showed him my stomach and my back. He gasped when I also showed him my stomach.  
  
" F*ck. What the hell happened Jenny?" he asked. He was really mad.And I could also tell that he was really worried about me. I had been with him for longer than two months, and I had never heard him say that word before. Somehow I got the feeling that he wasn't mad at me, but he was mad at whatever did this to me. I knew that I had to finally tell him the truth...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that that chapter sucked!! I hope that you'll all forgive me for it, and read and review anyways!! And, again.. sorry for spelling or grammar errors! R&R!!PLEASE! Thank you! 


	9. They Did What?

Okay, it has been a long time, and I am so so sorry!! I have been really busy with school, soccer, and friends! But, here I am, and I really hope that all my reviewers are still here, and I hope that you will still enjoy my story, and that you haven't forgotten about it. Thanks!  
  
And thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, cuz this chapter wouldn't be here without your reviews. So thanks.  
  
hartfu13- Hey, thank you for the review, I think you reviewed for chapter 7 right when I put 8 up, so sorry that I didn't thank you last chapter, but I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
naria4- Hey, thanks for reviewing, you were one of my very first reviewers, and have kept me writing, thank you so much!  
  
Wen- hey, thanks for your review. I love getting them from you! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
mrs.sodapopcurtis- Thank you for your review! You have been reading for a long time now, and you always review, I really appreciate it!! And thanks for saying that my chapters aren't crappy lol!  
  
Ana- Sorry it took me so long to update, but the new chapter is finally here! I hope you like it! Keep reading and reviewing!   
  
Tensleep- Thank you for the review, like always! I hope that you also like this chapter, because I don't think it's that good! Oh-well!   
  
amanda- Hi, thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
little cosette- Thank you, I hope you'll like this chapter! And keep R&Ring I appreciate it so much!  
  
i love wolves- Okay, here's chapter 9!! I really hope you like it! Thanks!  
  
becc-gallanter- Hey, I just got your review right when I was about to update this chapter! lol Thanks for reviewing!! I am so glad you like it!!Thnaks for all your help!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing..   
  
Authors Note: I hope you all like this chapter.. if you read PLEASE review, it makes me want to update faster.. and sorry if this chapter is bad!!  
  
Chapter 9-They Did What!?- Jenny's POV  
  
" Jenny.. I'll ask one more time.. what happened?" Pony asked me. His voice sounded shaky and angry. I knew he was worried and he had a right to sound angry, but it scared me.  
  
" The.. socs.." I said barely in a whisper, but I guess it wasn't a whisper, because Pony heard me and he blew up.   
  
" What!?" he yelled.  
  
" I know.. I'm-" I began to say slowly, but he cut me off.  
  
He paced around the room a few times, and than he finally sat on the edge of the bed with me again. I knew he was just trying to calm down, but it was hard for him.  
  
" When?" he asked firmly.  
  
" Umm.. when I was passed out the other night... when they.. attacked us... I guess.. I don't really know, I was passed out." I said sadly.  
  
" Did they rape you?" he asked firmly once again. Usually he would stutter or blush at the thought of talking about stuff like rape, but he was dead serious, and I wasn't about to mess with him.   
  
" No." I said quickly. I wanted him to believe me, because I knew it was true, and I had already lied to him so much that I don't know how he'll trust me ever again.  
  
" Are you sure?" he asked angry.  
  
" Yes, I am sure Pony.." I said. We sat in silence for about two minutes until Pony finally broke our silence.   
  
" Wait a minute.. you just gave me a big long speech about how we can't keep secrets from each other, and then you had a secret that you were hiding from me?!" he asked.  
  
" I know, I'm sorry.." I said.  
  
" Sorry? You're sorry? You made me feel guilty about not telling you everything that was on my mind, and the whole time you were keeping a secret, I can't believe that you did that." he said in disbelief.   
  
" I know, it was really bad Pony. I'm sorry.. I just kept the secret to protect you. I didn't want you to worry, you have enough to worry about. I'm so sorry." I said quietly. Was he going to leave me? He must want to. I betrayed him. He hates me. All of these thought were running through my head all at once. I had to know or else I would go crazy.  
  
" Are you going to leave me?" I blurted out in the midst of our silence.  
  
" What.. what do you mean?" he asked.  
  
" You know, leave me, dump me, not be with me anymore.." I said afraid to hear the answer.   
  
" Leave you? Are you kidding?" He asked.  
  
" No, I'm not kidding. Are you?" I asked.  
  
" I am never going to leave you. Especially over some stupid little fight like this.." he said.  
  
I let out a small sigh of relief.   
  
Then suddenly I guess it hit him, and he realized why I hid it from him.  
  
" Wait a minute.. is that why you hid this from me, because you thought that I would leave you if I found out that they did something to you that you don't even remember?" he asked.  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
" Oh.. god Jenny! I would not leave you over that, you couldn't control whether they beat you up or not. I can't believe that you would even think that. Is that the kind of impression you think of me?" he asked.  
  
" No, I just got scared and it was the first thought that came to my mind.. that's all. I'm really sorry Pony. Please forgive me?" I said slowly. Tears were slowly trickling down my cheeks, and I suddenly realized that he still had no shirt on, and I had on a small white tank top. His normal tan skin was a pale white. And I felt a chill go up my spine, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  
  
" You okay?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, just a little cold all of the sudden." I said.  
  
Since I was standing up now, which by the way I don't remember doing Pony got up and stood next to me. He slowly slid his strong arms around me and pulled me into a hug. He was freezing also. I cried silently into his bare chest. I just loved him so much that it hurt.  
  
" I am so sorry." I said again. " Sorry.. sorry.. sorry.. sorry.. sorry.." I kept mumbling into his chest over and over again.  
  
" Shhh.." he pulled away slowly.  
  
  
  
" Don't be sorry baby.. don't ever be sorry.. besides we better get you cleaned up, and then we can go back to my house.. Darry'll have a cow, but he'll understand once he sees what they did to you." he said gently.  
  
" Show him? We can't show him Pony!" I said a little louder than I had meant to.   
  
" Why not?" he asked confused.  
  
" Be- because... it's... embarrassing.." I said quietly. I didn't know why I was embarrassed exactly. I just didn't want the gang to know that I hid the whole thing from them, and they'll be mad that I hid it from Pony especially. I should have told Pony, it was a mistake that I didn't.  
  
" Embarrassing? Why?" he asked.  
  
" I'm embarrassed because I didn't tell you.. they'll think I'm crazy." I said to him.  
  
" Sweetie, it's understandable. They'll understand why you didn't tell us. You just didn't want us to worry. Even though you should have told me, I understand why you didn't, but from now on we need to tell each other things, okay baby?" he asked sweetly.  
  
" I promise.. I'll never keep another secret from you." I said, even though I knew that I couldn't keep it. In fact, I had already broken it. But I had a secret that I definitely could not and would not tell Pony. Because this secret i know he would hate me for. So, I made up my mind that I wouldn't tell Pony what it was.  
  
" Okay, good. So lets go get you cleaned up." he said as he took my hand and lead me to my own bathroom across the hall. He lifted me up and sat me on the cold counter.   
  
" Wow, you have gotten really light." he said.  
  
" You think I'm fat?" I blurted out loud.  
  
" What?" he laughed slightly.  
  
" It's not funny.. " I said. Oh god, I knew it, he thought that I was fat.  
  
" I'm sorry Jenny, but what are you talking about? Why would you ask me if I thought you were fat when I just said that you were getting light?" he asked me.   
  
" You still haven't answered my question." I said seriously.   
  
" Jenny!! Of course I don't think your fat. You're beautiful Jenny. And even if you were.. heavy.. I wouldn't care. I would still love you no matter what. You are not fat. You're actually incredibly skinny, and you should probably put on a few pounds if anything.." he said concerned.  
  
" So you don't like the way that I am now?" I asked. I knew in my heart that I was being crazy. Pony probably thought that I was losing my mind, but I just kept on opening my mouth.   
  
" Jenny, will you just stop! I love you regardless of what you look like, it's what's in here sweetie." he said pointing to my heart.   
  
" God. .. what am I thinking?" I said aloud. I was still sitting on the counter, and I sighed and leaned back until my head was resting on the mirror.  
  
" Do you think I am crazy?" I asked.  
  
" No, not crazy. Just scared. What happened to you was horrible sweetie. It traumatized you. You have a right to be jumpy and scared. Don't let the socs take away your confidence. You're beautiful inside and out. I love you, and I don't want to hear anymore of this okay?" he asked.  
  
" Thank you. And please forgive me." I said.  
  
" Of course." he said leaning in to kiss me. After a while I leaned away.  
  
" We better hurry and get to your house so they don't worry about you." I said. I was trying not to be mean, but Darry deserved to worry more than Soda did. In a way I did feel bad for Darry, he had the responsibility of a dad. Maybe I was being hard on him.   
  
" Right. " he said. He leaned away from me and picked up the warm wet wash cloth that he had previously gotten ready for me. And he stood over me while I was still on the counter, and waited. Duh! He wasn't going to just rip my shirt off. He was more polite than that.   
  
" Oh, right.. do you want me to just umm..." I began to stutter than I blushed.  
  
" If you don't want me to, or you're to uncomfortable than I can just-" he began to say.  
  
" No, it's okay.. sorry." I said. I was being childish. It was no big deal if I took my shirt off. It was only to clean my cuts. He had seen me in a bathing suit before. I slowly took of my shirt. Pony gasped when I did so. I guess it was worse than he had thought.  
  
" The socs will pay..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
" I love you Pony. Honestly. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you." I said smiling to him as he dabbed off my back with the wash cloth.  
  
" I love you too. Thanks.. Do they hurt you to bad?" he asked.  
  
  
  
" Umm, not to much anymore." I said as he finished putting on the medicine on my back and stomach.  
  
" Thank- you for doing this." I said to him. Then all of the sudden I got the urge to kiss him. I knew we shouldn't be kissing at this particular moment, but I could help myself. He ran his hands through my hair instead of putting them on my back and waist like he usually did. I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't realize when I heard a familiar voice from the bathroom door. Uh-oh.. we were in big trouble now!  
  
TBC...  
  
I know, kind of stupid, but review and read anyways.. And like always, sorry for errors and spelling mistakes.. thank you! 


	10. Reactions

Okay, yes, I know.. it's been a long time again, I have just been so busy! This chapter is kind of longer than my others ones to make up for me not updating soon enough, I hope your all still here! And if you read, please review! it makes me update faster!   
  
WARNING: This chapter has swearing in it..  
  
Chloe99- Hey, it was my character saying that Darry deserved to worry, not me! Jenny was mad at him at the moment. Please, don't hold anything against me, my character said it because she was mad about how hard Darry was being on Pony and herself. I don't feel that way, I like Darry! Thanks for the review, and I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
mrs.sodapopcurtis- hey! Yay, I updated! Aren't you proud!? Thank you for the review, and making me get my butt and write this chapter! Thanks! Hope you like it..  
  
dollwithouteyes- You can find out if you read on..:) Thanks for the review!  
  
Wen- hey! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner!! here is the next chapter, and I really hope you like it! Thank you for always reviewing!  
  
becc-gallanter- Hey! Finally I updated! Thank you for reviewing! You have been there since the beginning, I hope you stick with me!  
  
Tensleep- I know, I had to do a cliffie! But this chapter isn't really a cliffie! lol Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter!!  
  
dally's chick- thanks for understanding why I don't update fast! But, I did update, and here is the chapter! Yep, thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Ana- Hey, thank you so much for reviewing! It's okay that you didn't review right away. You are now, so that's all that matters! Thank you so much!!!  
  
Chapter 10- Reactions- Jenny's POV  
  
Pony and I, still lip locked, slowly pulled apart, and turned to face the voice. It wasn't who I had originally suspected; thankfully. We looked up, and saw Pony's brother ,Sodapop, standing there in the frame of the bathroom door.  
  
" What the fuck are you doing?" yelled Soda. I never heard him ever be mad or yell at anyone since I had met him. It scared me.  
  
" I asked you what the hell you're doing?" he asked again when neither Pony nor I said anything.  
  
Finally, Pony spoke up. "Soda, it's not what it looks like.. I swear.. I" Pony began to say until Soda cut him off.  
  
" Oh, I'll bet. How is this not what it looks like? It is exactly what I am thinking, and I want to know what's going on?" he said. A little calmer this time.  
  
" Soda.. we didn't.." I began to say.  
  
" Oh god.. my baby brother is having sex!" Soda mumbled, although we could both clearly hear him. Soda hadn't ever acted like this before. And Pony backed away from the counter where I was sitting still.  
  
" Soda, I'm not having sex okay?" Pony said as his cheeks turned a slight pink.  
  
I suddenly realized that I still had only my bra on, and that my cuts and bruises were showing. Soda could easily see them. I think I did it too obvious, because when I hurried and reached for a towel Soda noticed.  
  
" What the hell?" he asked as he walked over to me to get a closer look. I hopped off the counter ashamed of myself for some reason.   
  
" Turn around." he said.  
  
I did, and he saw my back, I guess it was worse than I thought, because he gasped the same was Pony did when he saw them.  
  
" Okay, you guys have a lot of explaining to do." Soda said.  
  
" But Soda.." Pony began.  
  
" Kitchen now! And go get dressed first." he said as he left the bathroom to go wait for us in the kitchen. I let out a sigh.  
  
Pony and I got dressed in silence in my room, then we both walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table where Soda was sitting.  
  
"Explain." Soda said looking at us for some answers.  
  
I guess Pony figured that we might as well tell him, there was no way that we could hide it anymore.  
  
" When we got.. attacked the other night they roughed Jenny up a bit, we think she was passed out or something, because she doesn't remember them doing anything. But thank goodness, they didn't rape her or anything." Pony said, " And I was helping her put on the medicine so that her cuts would stop bleeding, that's why her shirt was off, and I had no shirt because last night it poured when we were coming over here, so I took it off." Pony said.  
  
" And slept in the same bed?" Soda asked.  
  
" Soda come on, you know me, we didn't do nothing.." Pony pleaded with him.  
  
" I thought I knew you." Soda said sadly.  
  
" Oh, come on Soda, that's not fair, you do know me.. better than I know myself even.." Pony said seriously to Soda.  
  
" I used to. but now that you two are together, you are always so secretive. And you don't even talk to Darry or me about anything anymore." Soda said. I knew that they were having a brotherly talk, but I couldn't just walk out and leave. So, I sat in silence listening.   
  
" I talk to you all the time Soda." Pony said unsurely.   
  
Soda gave Pony a look, which made Pony change his mind.  
  
" Okay, so I could talk to you more, but this has nothing to do with what we were talking about." Pony said.   
  
" Are you okay?" Soda asked me. He was referring to what happened.  
  
" Yeah, I am just a little sore, but I'll be fine. But, please don't punish Pony, it was my fault.. I kissed him, even though I knew that we shouldn't be kissing in the current.. situation. I'm sorry." I said   
  
" Don't be sorry." Soda said.   
  
" But we are Soda.." Pony started to say.  
  
" You know what, we can discuss it at home." Soda said.  
  
" You mean with Darry right?" Pony asked.   
  
" Yes, Pony. He is worried sick about you. We need to get home. Lets go." Soda said. He was acting like Darry. I knew he had to though, at least until Darry was here he had to be the adult.   
  
We drove the Curtis's in the Ford pickup truck. It was a silent ride there, and I mean silent. No one said a word the whole way there. it was very uncomfortable and awkward, but we finally got there. We all stepped out of the car, and Soda walked in the house first and held the door open for Pony and me.  
  
We all walked in and Darry was sitting at the kitchen table nervously drinking his coffee. We he saw us he flipped out. I knew he would though.   
  
" Oh, god! Where were you?!" he yelled. Soda stopped him and took him into the living room while Pony and I sat at the table nervously. They came in about 3 minutes later, and Darry looked even madder than he did before.   
  
Soda and Darry sat across the table from Pony and I.   
  
" Explain yourself. Now!" Darry yelled. he meant it, he wasn't kidding around. His face was red with anger. And I figured Soda had probably told Darry that he thought we slept together. I definitely wasn't looking forward to the conversation that was about to happen, but I knew that it was inevitable. Pony and I would just have to explain ourselves again.  
  
" First of all where were you?" Darry asked.   
  
We went to her house, and it turned out that the socs hurt her more than we thought.." Pony said.  
  
" Let me see." Darry said firmly.  
  
I stood up and lifted up the front of my shirt, and then the back.   
  
" Don't think you're off the hook, but I don't want you guys to worry about the socs. We'll take care of them, and Pony you're grounded for a week, and since I can't stop you guys from seeing each other you'll both be doing work around the house." Darry said.  
  
" Oh, come on Darry! It's not her fault! I'll do double the work, just don't make her do it.." Pony said.  
  
" No, I want to do it.. I need to help too. I was part of it. It was my fault too. I should help you." I said to Darry and Pony at the same time. Even if we were cleaning we would be together, if Pony did it all.. we wouldn't be together. And it means more to me that we're together.  
  
" Okay, that's settled, now we need to know what you were doing..? I am pretty sure it's to late for " the talk", but I'll give it anyways... why Pony..?" he asked.   
  
" Why what?" Pony asked.  
  
" Come on Pony.. don't play stupid.. lets just make this easy." Soda said softly.  
  
" I'm not.. I don't know what your talking about," Pony said.  
  
" Why the hell did you have sex Ponyboy!!" Darry yelled.  
  
" Who said that?" Pony asked shocked. I guess he didn't think that Soda would tell Darry.  
  
" It doesn't matter. The question is why would you do this to yourself. You're fourteen!" Darry yelled.  
  
" You told him that Soda?" Pony asked angrily facing Soda. Pony had never been mad at Soda, at least in front of me before.   
  
" Pony.." Soda began to stick up for himself.   
  
" No! How am I supposed to trust you anymore? You say that I don't talk to you and Darry anymore, well I wonder why? I can't believe you told him that. I'm not ever going to trust you again Soda!" Pony said loudly.  
  
" So you admit it? You slept together." Darry asked.   
  
" You know what? I am so sick of this. All of it! Will you just leave us the fuck alone!?? What we do is our business not yours." Pony said.  
  
" It is our business whether or not our little brother is out ruining is whole life. And watch your language." Darry said.   
  
" Ruining my life? If you would just trust me! You know what.. you wanna know about us. Then fine here ya go.. We haven't ever had sex, we had our first kiss on our second date at The Dingo, we always hold hands no matter where we are, we love to hug, we've slept in the same bed twice, once when I was in the hospital, and then last night. We have made out before.. for about 15 minutes. And if we wanted to have sex then we would.. I think about things to you know. I know all about consequences, don't you think that I have thought about them too? I'm not gunna make a mistake, and if I do it'll be my problem. You need to trust me. If I say that we didn't have sex, then we didn't. Believe me. Have some faith. And you know what.. we're in love. We're going to get married one day! We'll have kids, and we will be away from you guys!! After Johnny and Dally died I never thought that I would live again. I never thought I would get a chance to be happy again. And I found someone who makes me happy, and that loves me. And you're trying to take her away. Stop! Just please stop. Leave us alone!!" Pony yelled and then I saw tears forming in his eyes. He rested his head on the table, and waiting for someone to talk. Pony was usually so quiet, he usually never talks that much at once, I think it was just all his emotions bottled up, and he needed to get rid of them. I was glad he got all of that off of his chest. The thing was what was Darry going to say?  
  
Then I realized something. No one said anything, so I did.  
  
" You know what, I can't do this. I don't want to be someone who gets in between three brothers. If I wasn't here then none of this would be happening, and you guys wouldn't be fighting.. it's all because of me. I'm sorry." I said standing up and heading for the door.   
  
" Wait." I turned around to face the voice that said it. It was Darry.  
  
" Don't go. I'm sorry Jenny. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. All this is my fault. I am trying to be a good guardian for Pony, and I just am trying to hard. I have to let you guys live your life. You said you didn't want to be someone who broke up three brothers, well I don't want to be someone who breaks up two people who are obviously so much in love. I am sorry, I guess that Soda and I just aren't used to sharing you with anyone else, but we can get over that. " Darry said. Pony and I were both staring at Darry admiringly. Now this was the Darry that I knew, the loving and caring one. I was glad he was back.  
  
" Thank you Jenny. For being there for Pony when I was being a jerk." Darry said.   
  
" No problem." I said smiling.   
  
" Can you forgive me Pony?" Darry asked.  
  
Pony answered by going over to Darry and hugging him. We were all standing up by now, glad that all this was over. We would all get along now.  
  
" I am sorry for running away, and giving you a hard time. I know your just trying to help me and take care of me." Pony said.  
  
  
  
" It's okay little buddy.. everything will be okay." Darry said as he and Pony let go of their hug.  
  
I smiled. Everything is going to be okay.   
  
Pony came over to me, and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. Darry and Soda noticed that we needed some space and went to watch T.V in the living room. So, now they did trust us.  
  
" Were you really going to leave me?" Pony asked laughing a bit. He already knew the answer.  
  
" No, I was just upset. We will all be okay." I said as we kissed while I was still safe in his arms. Things would get good, but all good things have to come to an end. Right?  
  
TBC..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. And PLEASE if you read, review! Thank you! 


	11. Just Another Day

Hey! Well, I know I haven't updated this story is SO long, but I hope that my readers are still here, because I am back, and ready to start this story up again. Thank you.  
  
Here is my feedback for my reviewers for chapter 10.  
  
Mrs. Sodapopcurtis- Hey! Well, this story still has plenty more to go before it's the end! Thanks for reviewing! Oh yah, I am glad that you updated BTHGO!!! It inspired me to update this!  
  
Ana- I am sorry I haven't updated this for such a long time!! But I am back and I hope you're still here!  
  
Karlei Shaynner- Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Wen- Thanks for the review! Well, you'll just have to wait to see what happens! I hope you are still here to read my fic!  
  
Hartful 13- Here's the next part, hope you are still here to enjoy it!  
  
KayAay- Hey, thanks for the criticism, I appreciate it. I really do. And don't worry, things will get explained shortly. Hope you are still here.  
  
Tensleep- Hey there! Thank you for your compliments! I hope you will come and read more of the fic, sorry for the long wait.  
  
Anonymous- Thank you for all your compliments!! I hope you'll be back to read more!  
  
Naria4- hello there! Sorry it took me so long to update, anyways, I hope you're here to read!  
  
Cassie- thank you!!  
  
Becc-gallanter- Well, I am FINALLY back! LOL.. I hope you will come along for the ride of the rest of this fic! Thanks for all the encouragement!  
  
FSI- Hey there! I am FINALLY back to writing, hope you are still here!!  
  
Ladyofthelake13- yeah, sorry for the mistakes. I try my best! Thanks for the review!  
  
Meagan- Thanks for your review! I hope you will come back and read the rest of this story!  
  
Ems- Thank you so much for your compliments! I hope you come back and read more!!  
  
I love hugh dancy- Thank you!! Come back and read the rest!  
  
This chapter is going to be pretty short, just because I need to get back into the swing of writing again, I haven't written anything in SO long. But future chapters will be longer.  
  
Chapter 11- Just Another Day- Jenny's POV  
  
It had been a week since the whole incident with the socs has happened. And things were finally getting semi back to normal around here. We were all slowly trying to forget about the whole thing, but it was really hard for me since my cuts and bruises were not healing as quickly as I had hoped they would. They're just another painful reminder about what happened that horrible night. Hopefully things will fully be back to normal and running smoothly again soon.  
  
Today is Thursday and Pony and I have been doing all of our chores and cleaning the house since the Sunday morning that we got I trouble for running away. But to be honest, I really don't mind it. Only because it gives Pony and I he change to be together. We are learning more about each other every day, and if it's possible I am falling in love with him more and more every day. Our sleeping arrangements have changed, Pony sleeps on the couch while I sleep in his bed. I tried to tell him that I could sleep on the couch, but he refused to let me, and insisted on me sleeping in his bed, so I finally gave in. Also, after much discussion, Pony and I decided it was best to just skip the last week of school. We really didn't want to have to deal with Jason and the other boys. Darry agreed with us, luckily. In two days it will officially be summer, and I couldn't be more excited for it to come. It's kind of like a new beginning for all of us.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to realize that it was morning. I looked over at the clock next to my bed and it read 6:15. Both Darry and Soda would be at work by now, I feel bad that they both always have to work so early, but that is just how things are. I yawned, then sat up in bed. I am a very early riser, and decided to get dressed and ready for the day.  
  
I walked out into the living room to see Pony sound asleep on the couch. I then picked up the list of our chores for the day.  
  
1. Do Laundry 2. Mop Floors 3. Wash Dishes  
  
Hmm, not bad. It's actually the least amount of chores we have had to do all week. I put the list back down and walked over to where Pony was sleeping. I loved to watch him sleep. All of the sudden he opened his eyes.  
  
" Jenny, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up.  
  
" Nothing, I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just love to watch you sleep." I said shyly.  
  
He smiled at me, " Don't worry, I love to watch you sleep too. And don't worry about waking me up. I'm glad you did, did Darry and Soda go to work already?" he asked.  
  
" Yes, it's 6:30." I answered.  
  
" Wow, you really are an early riser aren't you? Anyways, what are the chores for the day?" he asked.  
  
" Umm, laundry, dishes, and mopping. Not too bad." I said.  
  
" Yeah, hey listen. I know I've said this a million times, but I am really sorry that you have to do chores with me. You didn't really do anything wro-" Pony began to say before I cut him off.  
  
" We've been through this Pony, I honestly don't mind. Besides I get to spend more time with you this way." I said to him.  
  
" Yeah, that's true. If you insist." He said laughing.  
  
" Well, I do insist, so go ahead and get dressed, and I will go make some breakfast." I suggested.  
  
" Okay, that sounds good." he said as he gave me a quick kiss of the lips, he went into his room.  
  
I started to prepare our food. I made 3 pieces of toast for Pony, and scrambled eggs. While I made myself one piece of toast.  
  
Right when Pony came into the room, I was done making the food, and we both sat at the table to eat.  
  
" Is that all you're going to eat?" Pony asked me.  
  
" Yes, do you have a problem with that!?" I snapped at him. I hadn't meant to sound so mean, but it just sort of came out that way.  
  
" No, not at all. I was just curious. Tell me what's wrong Jenny." Pony said.  
  
" What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked him bitterly.  
  
" Well, lately you have just been kind of jumpy, you seem nervous about everything. It's not really a bad thing. I just want you to feel safe here, and you just don't seem like you do." he said.  
  
I felt pretty bad. " I know Pony. I'm sorry about being so snappy all the time. I don't mean to be. I guess I just get like that when I am worried." I said.  
  
" What are you worried about?" he asked.  
  
" Well, a lot of things. Partly because of the socs, I am worried that they aren't ever going to leave us alone. I am especially worried about my parents. I mean, they've never really been gone for this long, because of their work. I guess I just really miss them. I often worry when they aren't home. You never know what can happen." I said.  
  
" Oh, I am sorry Jenny. I understand how you feel. I'm sure your parents are fine though. Try not to worry about them. You don't need any more added stresses to your life. And about the socs, you really don't need to worry about them. The gang will take care of them and make sure that they don't ever bother us again." he said reassuringly.  
  
" I know. I will try to stop worrying so much." I said as I smiled at Pony.  
  
"What?" he asked when I smiled at him.  
  
" Oh, nothing really. Just that I have the best boyfriend in the world."  
  
Ponyboy blushed. I loved how I could still do that to him so easily.  
  
" Well, I don't know about being the best, but I am pretty damn close." he said sarcastically. I laughed, hen stood up and pulled Pony up with me. I leaned in and kissed him. Kissing Pony was like… indescribable. I just love him so much that it hurts. I don't know what I would do without him.  
  
Finally he leaned away breathless. " We.. Should um… get started." he said.  
  
" Hmm, so you would rather clean than kiss me?" I asked laughing.  
  
" Well, of course not, I just figure that the faster we get our chores done the faster we get to be together for the rest of the day.  
  
" Okay, you win." I said smiling at him. We quickly got started on our chores so that we could spend he whole rest of the day together without having to worry about anything.  
  
It took us a little over an hour to finish doing all of our chores. Okay, so occasionally we would get distracted by each other, but we did eventually get them done. That's all that matters. Also, we got to spend the rest of the day, just enjoying each others company.. We haven't gotten to do that it a really long time, and it was really.. nice.  
  
By the time 8:00 rolled around, everyone was home, even Steve and Twobit. So, we decided to play a few hands of poker, since there was really nothing better to do.  
  
" Soda! You're such a cheater!" I yelled, while laughing at the same time.  
  
" What? I am not! How dare you accuse me of cheating!" Soda declared.  
  
" Yeah, right, Soda! We all know you always cheat!" Steve added in.  
  
" Well, fine then! If you all feel that way, then fold!" Soda said trying to keep a serious face, but with Soda that was nearly impossible.  
  
" I fold too." Pony said.  
  
" Me too." Twobit added in.  
  
" Me three!" Darry said dropping his cards.  
  
"I'm out." Steve agreed.  
  
" Ha, I win.. Again!" I said with satisfaction.  
  
" Gee Pony. You better hold on to her, it's not everyday you find a girl that can beat us at poker!" Twobit said.  
  
" Yeah, you better hold on to me!" I said turning to Pony.  
  
" I was planning on it." he said leaning in to kiss me. Just then the telephone rang and Darry got up to answer it.  
  
After just 20 seconds I knew it. There was something wrong. Darry was looking directly at me and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
TBC?  
  
Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, it's really late at night right now! Reviews are loved! 


End file.
